You ARE My Crush
by WaveFire
Summary: Why did Jeff say Nick lied when he said his unrequited crush was Jeff? Just a cute little Niff one-shot-spin-off of my other fanfic, but you don't have to know it to understand this one.


**AN: So this one-shot takes place during chapter 9 of "Loving Faking Dating", but you don't have to read it to understand what happens, although It would be great if you checked out the story :D  
But for a short context: Finn and Kurt are throwing a party and invited Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. During a game of Never Have I Ever Nick revealed that he has ot had an unrequited crush. Now they're playing Truth or Dare and the inevitable question comes up.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

"Who is or was your unrequited crush?", Finn asked, Nick winced slightly and Jeff looked like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Can I do the dare?", he asked weakly.

"No way, a truth is a truth!", Blaine interjected.

"Yes, Nick, Spill it!", David insisted, a knowing smile on his lips.

Nick fixed his gaze on his hand and mumbled something.

"I didn't quite hear you", Wes teased.

"It's Jeff, okay! Are you satisfied?", he finally exclaimed and his face turned dark red.

Jeff felt his jaw drop, before he pulled himself together and let a smile appear on his face. He turned to Nick and simply stated: "You lied"

_Oh my gosh, he doesn't believe me! But why does he smile like this, he really has to stop smiling like this, maybe he thinks I'm insane, is he smiling because he likes me or because he thinks I'm joking_ Nick couldn't stop the flow of thoughts so he faced the others, excused Jeff and himself, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs into what he assumed was Kurt's room.

"Seriously, Jeff, I didn't lie! Why would you think that?", Nick directly started to ramble, but stopped when he saw Jeff's amused face. "What's so funny?"

"Of course you lied. Finn asked who you unrequited crush was or is.", suddenly his smile faltered. "Oh no, you were thinking in past tense, didn't you? You didn't say I am your crush, but I was, right? Please tell me I'm mistaken and you still have feelings for me or I'm making a total fool of myself right now. I'm already doing this, aren't I?", Now it was Jeff's time to ramble.

Nick was completely confused , why did that matter?  
"Of course you ARE my crush. Although... when I think about it you are not exactly my crush, that was a long time ago. What I'm feeling for you is much more than just a crush, I really really like you, Jeff"

The smile was back on Jeff's face and mischief sparkled in his eyes.

"So you did lie!", he smirked.

"Geez, Jeff, I'm pouring my heart out, confessing my feelings to you and you have nothing better to do than accusing me of lying and I still have no idea what you're talking about. When you don't like me, just say it!" Nick looked upset and at the verge of tears, why couldn't Jeff just reject him properly and they'll try to go back too friendship, not that there has ever been more than that.

Jeff noticed that teasing wasn't the most intelligent thing he did and placed a hand on Nick's shoulder, softly turning him around so they were face-to-face.

"Nick, You lied, because you said that I'm you UNrequited crush.", he whispered and smiled when Nick's eyes widened as he took in the words.

"So you say you... you know, have a crush on me, too", he asked softly.

"No", Jeff teased. "Well, yes, but it's more than a crush for me, too. I like you Nick, really really like you.", he was close to saying the three little words, but knew it was too soon. They weren't even dating, but Jeff knew for a long time that he was in love with his best friend.

"So, Jeffrey Sterling, will you be my boyfriend?", Nick asked and took his hopefully boyfriend-to-be's hand.

Instead of giving a spoken answer, Jeff leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Nick's.

It was a rush for both of them, they have suppressed those feelings for a long time and now that it was all out in the open they were on cloud nine.

Nick grabbed his boyfriend's waist, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, but after a few seconds the need of oxygen forced them to pull away. And like in all those romantic movies, Jeff leaned his forehead against Nick's and stared into his eyes, a dopey grin on his face and incredibly happy.

"Since when?", he breathed out.

"You know that day at Dalton and I was totally lost and you showed me the way to my classroom?"

"Yep... wait, what? You liked me since that day? We only met the day before!" But Nick only shrugged and asked: "And you?"

"Remember the day before the day you were completely lost?", Jeff asked sheepishly

Nick looked at him incredulously and let out a small laugh.

"You know we could have saved a lot of time and nerves if one of us had just got their acts together and asked the other out?", he said and Jeff laughed along.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, because I was pretty sure you didn't feel the same", Jeff admitted then started laughing again "We're a living cliche, Nick!"

"A loving cliche!", Nick retorted.

"A living, loving, cheesy cliche!"

"I can live with that", the brunette Warbler smiled and pecked his boyfriend's lips before standing up. "We should go back to the others before they get the wrong ideas."

"You know", Jeff said when they were out the door. "Somehow I'm glad that our friends can be noisy idiots, sometimes. But don't tell them that or we won' hear the end of it!", he added and took Nick's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I know what you mean", his boyfriend agreed.

The new couple entered the room and saw Finn holding a bottle, ready to spin and Kurt looking extremely jealous.

Just as Finn placed the bottle on the ground to spin, Wes and David noticed them standing in doorway and started to cheer. Quickly the others joined in so Jeff decided to state the obvious.

"Guys, we're dating."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)  
Reviews would be amazing :) I'll even give you imaginary cookies or imaginary Red Vines anyone? :D**


End file.
